All the beauty
by Scarlet.D
Summary: La historia desde el día en que se conocieron, contada por ambos. [Saga x Milo, yaoi]
1. Eternal Memories: Saga

Bueno, aquí dejo esto, espero que les guste. No aclaré las edades de los personajes pero notarán la línea de tiempo algo alterada, es que no quería poner a Milo tan pekeñín XD

_**Advertencia:** lemon en el 3er cap._

* * *

**ALL THE BEAUTY**

**:. Eternal memories.:**

_( Saga)_

Eran mejores tiempos, como nunca más los habrá…

Aunque para algunos la vida es preciosa, como se supone debe ser. Yo me excluyo de ese montón. Yo meramente soporto mi presente.

Y es por eso que en lo único que deseo pensar es en mi mucho más amable pasado. No todo de ello, sólo ciertos pasajes, días de caramelo colados entre años de amargura.

En la primera vez que te vi. Aunque eso suena tan simple… no fue como impávidamente veo el salón que frente a mi trono se erige. No fue sólo la percepción de formas, colores y, en tu caso, mucho movimiento. En mis ojos hubo un destello singular. No solo te vi, te absorbí, y desde ese momento en adelante mis normalmente opacas pupilas no dejaron de brillar; imprimieron tu imagen como un permanente lucero en medio de su oscura profundidad.

Luz, entre toda mi desesperanza.

Tendría muy poco de haber recibido mi armadura… el objeto de mi maldición que ni siquiera me dignaba a usar más que cuando era estrictamente necesario. Me paseaba por el Santuario olvidando mi rango y vestido como cualquier aprendiz. Después de todo, ya el resto me conocía como el Caballero que era, no había necesidad de ostentarlo. Además, a _él_ le gustaba mucho esa indumentaria, el resplandeciente dorado parecía avivar su ambición. Y lo último que yo quería era despertarlo y escucharlo de nuevo.

Busqué distracción entre los más pequeños, me agradaba verles entrenar y recordar la maravilla que era la infancia; etapa que tuve que dejar atrás con injusta rapidez. Tú la disfrutaste plenamente, incluso con los golpes que te trajo…

Era una pequeña chispita de alborotados cabellos azul violeta ésa que se enganchaba en iracunda pelea con un chico un par de años mayor, por una razón que desconocí, pero en donde consideré como mi responsabilidad intervenir.

—¡Maldito italiano hijo de pu-!— Llegué a tu espalda e, interrumpiendo tus vociferaciones, te levanté pasando las manos por debajo de tus brazos, bajándolas después hasta tu cintura cuando te removiste tanto que tuve que abrazarte contra mi pecho.

—¡Hey! Muy pequeño para estar hablando así, ¿no crees?— Tratabas de voltear y me mirabas de reojo, sin dejar de retorcerte intentando escapar.

—Suéltame tú... tú… ¿de dónde eres?— Sonreí, y cuando vi que tu oponente —a quien entonces reconocí como el aprendiz de Cáncer— se retiraba resoplando fastidiado, te dejé en el piso de nuevo, donde rápidamente giraste. Con las manos firmemente plantadas a cada lado de tu cintura, y tu barbilla orgullosamente levantada, retando mi altura, me desafiabas.

—No sería mejor, "¿cómo te llamas?" —No me hiciste caso. Volteaste para darte cuenta de que tu enemigo ya se hallaba demasiado lejos, y cuando volviste a girar te arrojaste con puñetazos contra mis piernas que se hallaban a tu perfecto alcance.

—Más respeto para el caballero de Géminis— traté de decir con seriedad cuando te sostuve de los hombros alejándote con firmeza y me agaché frente a ti. Fue un movimiento algo estúpido pues dejé mi rostro al alcance de tus iracundos nudillos.

Me dejé sentar mientras llevaba una mano a mi mejilla lastimada. Tú, sin piedad, saltaste sobre mí y continuaste golpeándome cínicamente. Sin esfuerzo podría haberte quitado de encima y arrojado lejos, pero me permití ser empujado hasta que mi cabeza tocó el suelo, con un niño que dejaba un sinfín de puñetazos sobre el mismo tórax en que se sentaba.

—¡No me importa quién seas! ¡Arruinaste mi pelea! ¡Iba a ganar!

Gruñí harto de tanto injusto maltrato y volví a sentarme. Terminaste en mi regazo, con cada pierna alrededor de mi cintura y tus muñecas afianzadas entre mis manos. Te miré en una mezcla de enojo, diversión e incredulidad, pues tus palabras no iban muy acordes al moretón que se comenzaba a formar alrededor de uno de tus salvajes ojos turquesas.

—No lo parece. — Frunciste el ceño, querías matarme con tu mirada. Yo sonreí.

Tu furia avivó mi alegría.

Tu energía me contagió de calor.

A tus ojos les desagradé, mientras los míos te amaron.

— ¡Milo!— Un hombre, a quien yo conocía como el caballero de Escorpio, llegó para cargarte y alejarte de mí. Te dio un par de nalgadas y tú gritaste enfurecido, pataleando cuando te montó en un hombro. Se marchó contigo después de ofrecerme una sentida disculpa.

Y ahí en el suelo, sin más atacante, experimenté por primera vez lo que gradualmente iría de un simple desconcierto a una horrible sensación de vacío, cuando llegara yo a necesitarte tanto y te viera como algo tan imposible.

Para eso todavía faltaba mucho. Te desagradé por bastante tiempo más, mientras tú para mí permaneciste siendo un inquieto chiquillo del que tenía que cuidar mis espaldas. Sin embargo, de manera lenta y casi imperceptible fuimos amistando. Pasada la edad de las insulsas competencias y habiendo madurado un poquito, resultaste una compañía que yo encontraba cada vez más agradable.

Aunque nos costó trabajo dejar de retarnos mutuamente…

—¿Cómo va el Antares?— Todos habían dejado sus entrenamientos desde el atardecer, pero tú todavía estabas ahí. Practicabas solo, un árbol era tu víctima, y yo llegué intencionalmente a importunar.

—Más o menos… pero necesito un objetivo que al menos intente evitar las agujas. — Tras una despreciativa ojeada a tu lastimado árbol me miraste perspicaz y malicioso.

Extendiste el brazo con esa puntiaguda uña escarlata brillando dirigida hacia mí.

— ¿Qué dices, Saga?— ¡Y me atacaste!

El rojo y delgado haz de luz pasó rozando mi hombro cuando me moví para evitarlo. Tú chasqueaste la lengua decepcionado. Entrecerré los ojos hacia tu taimada mirada y te reté en silencio. Alcé una ceja, pidiendo y esperando tu próximo movimiento.

Respondiste y las agujas comenzaron a volar hacía mí. Eras rápido, tu juventud no te quitaba méritos, pero con suficiente facilidad podía salir librado de tus incesantes ataques, hasta que llegó el momento en que lograste fatigarme lo suficiente como para que una de las punzadas atravesara exactamente en medio del triángulo de músculos del que mi clavícula, la base de mi cuello y mi hombro son perímetro.

Me quejé entre dientes. La herida dolía, ardía venenosa, pero era soportable.

La tremenda sorpresa vino cuando, en vez de una risa burlona y victoriosa, escuché mi nombre siendo llamado en un tono quebradizo y preocupado.

Cuando quité la vista de la herida y la dirigí al frente, te aprecié mucho más cerca de lo que te encontrabas antes, aproximándote sin pausa hasta que me pudiste tocar.

Revisaste la sangrante herida a través del agujero de mi ropa que había quedado en el lugar del impacto, colocaste la palma de tu mano encima, como si con eso quisieras curarla.

—Lo siento— musitaste lamentándote.

—No es nada, Milo. — Te sonreí, algo vacilante por tu repentino cambio de actitud. Verte con esa intranquilizada expresión en tu rostro no era para nada común.

—Seguiré practicando con árboles…—dijiste avergonzado, sonriendo tímidamente.

—No te fatigues. — Con una mano revolví tus cabellos, despidiéndome de ti y marchándome cuando ya anochecía.

Los cambios que observé en tu comportamiento esa vez, comenzaron a repetirse con gradual aumento de frecuencia.

A partir de ese día incluso pareciste mirarme con mayor aprecio. Te ponías tímido cuando me acercaba, te sonrojabas cuanto decía tu nombre, me buscabas con insistencia, pero cuando tenías toda mi atención te apocabas adorablemente. Ya no eras un niño. Ya podías distinguir tu retrato guardado en mis ojos y adivinabas que yo debía quererte mucho como para llevarte siempre conmigo.

—¿Te lastimaste?— te pregunté cuando llegaste a sentarte a mi lado sobre las gradas. Había adquirido el hábito de observar los entrenamientos, en parte por ti.

Tú, desde hacía semanas invicto, recién habías sido derrotado en un impresionante enfrentamiento contra el caballero de Leo.

—No— respondiste secamente mientras limpiabas el hilillo de sangre que escurría de tus labios. Te concentrabas en ajustar tus muñequeras, sin voltear a mirarme. Siempre tomabas esa actitud distante en las raras ocasiones en que perdías, como si temieras defraudarme con ello…

—Lo hiciste bien.— Enseguida resoplaste desdeñando mi comentario. A veces eras demasiado competitivo y tu emocional forma de ser te llevaba a resentir hasta el más insignificante fracaso, e incluso mis intentos de consolarte terminaban avivando tu mortificación.

Así que no dije más. Suspiré y me puse de pie, iniciando mi camino hacia las doce casas, pensando que, por el momento, dejarte solo era lo mejor. Pero tú… me seguiste. En automático y sin decir nada acordamos subir a la par.

—Quiero que me entrenes, Saga— dijiste tras un buen lapso de silencio. Estaríamos alcanzando Géminis cuando me pediste aquello.

—Milo, ya completaste tu entrenamiento, tienes tu armadura, y tu maestro era de los mejores… ¿Qué podría enseñarte yo?— Caminaba mirando mis pasos, con una sonrisa incrédula en mis labios. Tú me sacaste de frecuencia cuando tomaste mi brazo con fuerza y me detuviste, a dos escalones para llegar a la entrada de mi templo.

—No me hagas rogarte. Eres el más capaz de todos, algunos consejos tendrás para darme…— Fue un inusual tono el que utilizaste al hablar, uno que causó a mi piel erizarse sorprendida. Aunado a eso, vi una sonrisa sagaz abrillantar tu rostro y terminé de sentirme sumamente extraño.

Era siempre una experiencia inusual la que mi mente sufría contigo, pero en esa ocasión, fue todo más intenso. No era el halago lo que me hizo sonrojar… fue la injustificable cercanía que impusiste y la intensa mirada que me dirigiste. Lucías decidido, en cualquiera que fuera tu objetivo aproximándote a mí. Y luego, en el más repentino de los cambios, esa audacia de la que hacías gala se esfumó para dejar frente a mí a un chico que rápidamente agachó la cabeza y ostentó enrojecidas mejillas. Entonces, confirmé mis sospechas sobre lo que planeabas hacer…

Querías besarme.

Todavía tomabas mi brazo, pero habías aflojado el agarre; tu mano se deslizaba, y no fue hasta que te sentí a punto de soltarme que reaccioné abruptamente. Rodeé con ambos brazos tu cintura y atraje tu espigado cuerpo contra el mío, obedeciendo a impulsos que habían ido hirviendo dentro de mí desde hacía algún tiempo, y que tú, con las pequeñas señales que diste de tener un mínimo interés en mí, detonaste en repentina erupción.

Me miraste petrificado. Tus manos se plantaron en mi pecho, cuidando de mantener aunque fuera la distancia suficiente entre nosotros para que vieras en mis ojos, con los que yo trataba de devorar tu mirada; una más curiosa que temerosa.

Te moviste. No estaba seguro de si tratabas de escapar, pero con ese roce lograste que yo te sujetara con mayor posesividad, y tú, cuando te convenciste al cien por ciento de que por más que trataras (aunque no lo hacías con gran empeño), no te dejaría ir, finalmente cediste e hiciste aquello que yo estaba seguro que pretendías desde antes.

Te sujetaste a mis hombros con ambas manos. Poniéndote de puntillas, acercaste tu rostro al mío hasta que no respiré más el fresco aire del anochecer sino el cálido producto de tus exhalaciones. Y te seguiste acercando, hasta que, cuando no alcanzaste más, te empujaste y en un pequeño salto hiciste colisionar nuestros labios torpe y bruscamente, robándome una sonrisa.

Te retiraste veloz y me miraste intrigado, como si esperaras mi opinión.

Solté tu cintura y usé mis manos para enmarcar tu rostro. Me incliné lentamente sobre ti.

—Así no…—susurré, y tú te enfurruñaste. Nuestros labios se unieron con una risa de por medio que salió de mi garganta y murió con rapidez conforme ese beso se fue profundizando, poco a poco, sin que perdiera suavidad y el toque inocente que tu sumisa respuesta le daba.

Terminó cuando tú lo decidiste, indicándome al jalonear de mi playera que necesitabas un respiro.

—S-saga…— Te apartaste un paso de mí, lucías el ceño fruncido. Supuse que estarías reflexionando en lo recién sucedido muy concentradamente. Tu expresión cambió en un santiamén.

—¿Entonces, me enseñarás?— Un brillo pícaro apareció en tus ojos, mientras me mirabas con fingida ingenuidad.

Impresionado por los constantes cambios que tu comportamiento presentaba, un segundo adorablemente tímido y al otro increíblemente osado, no supe hacer otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido. No pretendía negarme, sólo era una forma de expresar mi incredulidad ante las facetas que estaba descubriendo en ti.

—¿Ya es tarde, no crees?— Subí el par de escalones que faltaban y caminé hacia la entrada, para escucharte hablar justo cuando pasaste trotando a mi lado y te adelantaste al interior.

—Sí, me está dando sueño…—Fingiste un bostezo, y no me diste tiempo de abrir la boca para preguntar por qué no seguías hacia Escorpio, cuando apresuraste tu carrera hacia mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a tal estancia te encontré sentado sobre mi cama, quitándote las botas y arrojándolas al suelo, para después meterte bajo la cobija y acomodarte retorciéndote y estirándote.

— ¿Milo?— pregunté confuso, mientras avanzaba con cautela hacia mi invadido lecho.

—Estoy cansado, Saga… ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? — murmuraste contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Ya era un poco demasiado tarde para decirte que no…

Ese día definitivamente no eras tú.

Por varios minutos no supe que hacer. Permanecí inmóvil de pie al lado de la cama, hasta que con un temeroso hilo de voz, muy diferente a como anteriormente venías hablando, me llamaste.

— ¿Saga?...— ¿Qué querías de mí? ¿Qué me pedías con esa lastimera aclamación?

Me acosté en el lado de la cama que dejaste libre, e incluso a través de la cobija noté a tu cuerpo tensarse y me imaginé a tus ojos bien cerrados, aunque no podía verlos pues me dabas la espalda.

Te deseé buenas noches, y justo cuando mis párpados se encontraban a medio camino de cubrir por completo mis ojos, tú hiciste al colchón balancearse cuando te moviste para enfrentarme. Te arrimaste hacia mí con precaución, poniendo atención para ver si yo trataba de alejarme, estudiando en mi rostro lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Cualquier embrollo mental se terminaba resumiendo en tu nombre; en tus ojos, ésos que punzaban en dirección a los míos… no, estaban ligeramente dirigidos hacia abajo; hacia tu objetivo cuando llegaste lo suficientemente cerca para besarme, sin tocarme, sólo tus labios y los míos en contacto. Fuiste tú quien manejó ese beso y demostraste ser un eficaz estudiante, me superaste y terminé respirando agitado cuando me dejaste ir.

Viéndome tras entrecerrados párpados con traviesa timidez, sonreíste mientras te mordías el labio inferior, antes de volver a acercarte y besarme entonces con mucha mayor ansiedad, no sólo mis labios sino todo mi rostro. Lo hacías con infantil desesperación, como un cachorro que lametea contento, y así, sintiendo la humedad de tu saliva por toda mi cara, fue que te sonreí cuando te alejaste, hallándome entre perplejo y entretenido.

—Saga…—pausaste en cualquiera que fuera tu idea. Me miraste nervioso, intrigado por alguna razón que apenas me revelarías.

—¿Quieres...?— Frunciste el ceño, todavía inconforme por cómo te salían las palabras, y tomaste el frente de mi camisa en un puño.

—Quiero que seas mi novio.— Pestañeaste humedeciendo tus ojos y aumentando su apariencia cristalina. Tus palabras me habrían hecho reír si no me hubiera hallado tan sorprendido.

Y así de pasmado y elogiado que estaba, me quedé sin reaccionar contemplando el brillo impaciente de tus pupilas.

—¡Respóndeme de una vez!— Me sobresalté ante tu chillante exigencia.

—No sé… está bien, pero... de acuerdo, sí. — Sacudí la cabeza sintiéndome tremendamente torpe y estúpido, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!?

Eras un niño realmente. Recién habías adquirido el título de caballero dorado y por más que eso te hiciera mi igual en rango, no dejabas de ser un inocente muchacho, que a veces se pasaba de cabeza dura siendo el principal causante de mis migrañas, pero también de la agitación de mi corazón. No podía ignorar eso, pero siendo bastante mayor que tú, tenía que mostrar algo de madurez, y aceptar tu impulsiva proposición era una monstruosa tontería.

Pues en aquellos tiempos yo era más tonto que nada.

No era exactamente una pareja lo que representábamos. Realmente poco cambió a la relación de amigos que hasta entonces llevábamos, uno que otro beso hacía la diferencia. Pero más que nada yo seguía siendo para ti lo de siempre: un hermano mayor sobre protector, y desde tu punto de vista, en exceso…

— ¡Ya!... ¡Jaja! ¡Ya basta!— rogabas gritando entre risas, pero habiendo sido tú el iniciador de todo, yo no iba a quedar sin venganza.

— ¡Saga!— Trataste de empujarme, yo utilicé mi peso en tu contra y mis manos no te soltaron. Tú, torturado por las cosquillas que te causaba, no parabas de retorcerte y patalear carcajeando sin control.

— ¡Aau!— te quejaste y yo gruñí; entre tus convulsiones nos habías tirado a ambos de la cama y el duro piso no fue muy amable al recibirnos. Te llevaste la peor parte ya que yo caí sobre ti, y balbuceaste algún insulto dirigido a mí por haberte aplastado tan desconsideradamente.

Sonriendo, me acomodé apoyando los codos a cada lado de tu cabeza, mirando el delicioso puchero que tu rostro armó demostrando inconformidad por hallarte todavía aprisionado bajo mi cuerpo.

Entonces, me miraste malicioso e hiciste algo que siempre me ahuyentaba de ti. Habías aprendido lo reacio que yo estaba a cualquier giro sexual que nuestra "relación" pudiese tomar, lo consideraba demasiado pronto. Nunca dejarías de ser demasiado pequeño para mí.

Así, tus caderas se levantaron tentando las mías. Con toda deliberación lo hiciste, pero la respuesta que encontraste no fue alguno de mis inmediatos alejamientos de siempre. Esa vez mi garganta ganó a mi razón y gemí grave a nada de distancia de tu rostro, y mi cuerpo, después de petrificarse por un instante, regresó al tuyo un ataque como el que había recibido.

Tú temblaste impresionado, pero pude notar que gustoso… mis diarios rechazos te cansaban y aunque esa vez te sorprendiste, la sonrisa en tus labios me avisó que estabas encantado con el repentino camino que había tomado nuestro inocente juego.

Sentí tus manos sobre cada una de mis mejillas, manejando mi rostro para que mis labios se unieran a los tuyos en un beso profundo y deseoso. Se suponía que yo era el más experimentado, pero tú sabías exactamente qué hacer para enloquecerme… cada movimiento que tu cuerpo realizaba, disfrazado de torpeza, me causaba escalofríos; esos roces hacían demasiado difícil el pretender ser noble y alejarme de ti.

Pero al fin y al cabo no era que quisiera fingir honorabilidad... era que realmente me importabas y no quería apresurarme a algo para lo que no estuvieras preparado. Así que, por más que sabía que me odiarías, me levanté y caminé hasta el armario, pretendiendo buscar una camiseta en la que cambiarme para dormir.

— ¿Saga?—escuché tu voz quebrada, decepcionada, y me dolió tanto que tuve que apretar los dientes para no darme la vuelta y correr a abrazarte.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?...

—Trato de pensar en lo mejor para ti, Milo…— Giré para verte, recién te ponías de pie.

— ¡No soy un chiquillo al que tengas que cuidar!— Y ya estabas oficialmente molesto. Tus manos se apretaron en puños a cada lado de tu cuerpo, y me miraste furioso y resentido.

— ¡Sí lo eres!— Aunque no fue lo mejor que hubiera podido decir.

— ¿Así me ves, Saga? ¿Como una responsabilidad? — Tus ojos se humedecieron en rabia y la culpabilidad me sofocó.

¿Por qué te era tan difícil comprender la ilimitada manera en que yo te amaba?

—Te veo como mío. Y así debo protegerte — dije con firmeza, pasando a tu lado hasta llegar a la cama. Me acomodé en ella listo para intentar dormir, con la dura resolución de no hacer caso de cualquier otro reclamo. Pero tú parecías saber justo en donde golpear para hacerme flaquear…

—Sólo di que no te gusto y ya. — Absurdo.

—Milo, no digas tonterías— dije suavemente, volviéndome y ofreciendo una mano que tomaste sin ganas. Te atraje contra mi pecho y te abracé. Te acomodaste sobre mí, protegido entre mis brazos, y me miraste esperando que te diera mayor consuelo. Te sonreí y traté de que sintieras la sinceridad en mis palabras.

—Ése no es el problema, créeme, y esto tampoco es fácil para mí… pero eres muy joven todavía…— hablé con cautelosa firmeza, intentando hacerte entender sin despertar esa hostilidad que tu temperamento a veces te llevaba a desplegar contra mí.

—¿¡Joven!? Todos mis amigos ya-— Sujeté tu barbilla y sellé tus quejumbrosos labios con un beso estático y demorado. Te dejé ir lentamente, sintiendo la caricia de un suspiro resignado.

—No me interesa la vida de tus amigos, Milo… lo que ellos hagan no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. —Acaricié tu mejilla, tú entrompaste los labios y tus pupilas bailaron ansiosas; seguramente en tu maquiavélica mentecita ya estabas creando más excusas que retaran mi resolución.

—Ya… No es por lo que ellos hagan, es que… no tienes que cuidarme_tanto_, Saga…— arrastraste mi nombre insinuantemente, me miraste con tus ojos bien abiertos y resplandecientes, succionaste tu labio inferior dejándolo húmedo, brilloso y tentador, y pestañeaste de manera encantadora en un perfecto y consciente acto de seducción.

Taimado, embaucador… tuve que besarte. Y tú, contra mis labios, soltaste risillas victoriosas al haber obtenido algo de mí. Me aliviaba que te conformaras con quebrantar un poco de mi voluntad, y no me complicaras más la tarea de seguir convenciéndote en contra de tus deseos.

Como todas las noches, en esa ocasión dormiste abrazado a mí; decepcionado, o esperanzado como yo prefería creer, mientras yo te adoraba en mis sueños, siguiendo la afanosa labor de la que ni por un segundo me daba descanso.

Es a lo único que me he dedicado invariablemente durante toda mi existencia. Muy aparte de todo el desastre que mi vida ha sido, todo lo que siento por ti ha permanecido, se ha fortalecido con el tiempo y los obstáculos, firme y perenne. Sobrevivió a pesadillas y distancias no tanto físicas, pero irremediablemente insondables.

Me pregunto si podrá desafiar a la muerte…

Porque eso es lo único que sigue para mí. Y por los Dioses que no podría anhelarlo más.

Pegaso no me la traerá. Pero la muchacha que se acerca, en ella sí confío…

Tú vienes en su compañía. Moriré frente a tus ojos… será la última decepción que te causaré. Y la pregunta de si eso te traerá dolor o alivio, surge irremediablemente en la mente que únicamente por miserables lapsos de tiempo me pertenece.

Será a ella a quien le pediré perdón con mi último suspiro, pero es tu corazón con el que soñaré redimirme durante el eterno descanso al que sucumbiré.

**.::::..::::.**


	2. Wishful thinking: Milo

**ALL THE BEAUTY**

**:. Wishful thinking.:**

_( Milo)_

Te perdí, te vi morir, te creí traidor, dejé esta vida contigo en mis pensamientos, regresé y ahora te tengo de nuevo, pero tan lejos.

Y podrías creer, ¿que para mí nada ha cambiado? Soy el mismo muchacho tonto enamorado hasta el hueso de ti. Eterna e inevitablemente.

El ocaso se aprecia increíblemente hermoso desde la colina en que yo lo observo, pero me resultaría de mil veces más valor si tú estuvieras aquí para compartirlo.

Sin embargo, apenas si hemos cruzado un par de miradas durante las contadas y efímeras ocasiones en que te has atrevido a salir de tu templo. Más que guardián, pareces prisionero.

¿Es miedo al sol, Saga? ¿Demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad y rehúyes a la luz? ¿O le temes a otra cosa? ¿A mí?

¿Es porque en definitivo no deseas verme, o simplemente porque no sabes cómo comportarte conmigo? Tal vez creas que te guardo resentimiento. Y claramente habría razón, pues tú has sido culpable de todas las desgracias en mi vida, pero asimismo te debería descomunal agradecimiento por el sinfín de felicidad que me diste, antes de que me fueras arrebatado...

— ¡Milo!— Tendíamos pocas semanas de conocernos, y ese grito molesto te lo sacaba muchas veces al día con mis travesuras. Al escucharte siempre reía como un desquiciado, hilarantemente feliz y triunfante, vengándome una vez más de una inexistente afrenta. A diario mantenía la divertida hostilidad con la comenzamos a relacionarnos desde el día en que nos encontramos.

Esa ocasión en específico, no sólo me carcajeé… tuve que correr como alma que lleva el diablo cuando tú, enfuriado, saliste de las termas persiguiéndome, olvidando por momentos que yo había escondido tu ropa. Emergiste de las aguas totalmente desnudo, para aumento de mi entretenimiento.

Los presentes en los baños contiguos me acompañaron en mis risas cuando atestiguaron la particular persecución que pusimos en pie. Sin embargo, mi victoria fue breve, y al final humillante, cuando me alcanzaste al momento en que yo resbalé en una sección del piso que se encontraba mojada. El dolor de la caída no se comparó a la vergüenza que sufrí cuando tú me cargaste, y enseguida, inmisericorde a mis súplicas, me arrojaste en la alberca más cercana, pasando la atención del público de tu desnuda forma al niño que se ahogaba.

—¡Me las pagarás, Saga! — grité manoteando furioso en el agua, escupiendo algo de líquido que había tragado y dirigiéndote la mirada más rabiosa que pude elaborar.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa, Milo? — Quizás me había entrado demasiada agua en los oídos, pero nunca olvidaré el efecto de ultratumba que tu voz tuvo esa vez. El ceño fruncido y la mirada amenazante no ayudaron a disminuir la intimidante apariencia que tenías, y una vez que llegué a la orilla y te tuve arrodillado frente a mí, enarcando una ceja y esperando impaciente a que te contestara, tuve que confesar. Más que nada porque al tenerte tan cerca y tan…_desnudo_, mi rostro pareció incendiarse y esa sensación no me gustó.

Cuando desapareciste en pos del gabinete donde te había dicho que tu ropa se encontraba, huí del lugar temeroso de un desquite de tu parte. Pero debí haberme preocupado más por todos menos por ti, pues mi maestro no tardó en enterarse por alguna de las muchas posibles fuentes sobre mi ofensivo agravio contra el caballero de Géminis.

Sé que tú no habías hablado. Las represalias que nos debíamos las cobrábamos directamente. Sin embargo nunca te pregunté. Nunca te conté lo mucho que el regaño que recibí aquella vez me afectó.

—Demuéstrame que no me equivoqué al escogerte como mi discípulo. Madura y dedícate a aprender, ya no hay tiempo para juegos, Milo.

Lo resentí en exceso porque mi Maestro tenía razón. Me preocupaba más en planear la próxima fechoría contra ti, que en estudiar y entrenar. Me sentí indigno del lugar que tenía y que muchos otros no desperdiciarían como yo, y te odié, te odié mucho esa noche en la que más que dormir me la pasé llorando, iracundo conmigo mismo, y más contigo, por ser imposible de sacar de mi mente.

Tu perpetua presencia en mi consciencia fue algo a lo que tarde o temprano tuve que acostumbrarme y que llegué incluso a disfrutar. Claro que darme cuenta de eso no sucedió en un parpadeo…

—¡Maldición!— Siseé irritado mientras me deshacía de las vendas que rodeaban mis muñecas y lavaba la sangre de mis heridas en un apartado riachuelo. Eran pocas, pero notables.

Tenía mil excusas a las que acudir para justificarme; era todavía muy inexperto, los entrenamientos habían evolucionado a verdaderas peleas hacía demasiado poco, y acostumbrarme a lastimar y ser lastimado en verdad me llevó tiempo. Mi fallo era perdonable, y después de todo, me haría aprender cosas nuevas.

Pero todo aquello en esos momentos no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Para mí, había sido la más deshonrosa de las derrotas. Porque tú estabas ahí, observando lejano y silencioso como siempre. Me viste defenderme pobremente, atacar con torpeza, y al final caer al suelo insoportablemente vencido.

—Así sólo te lastimarás más. — No me sorprendió escucharte. Predije que, después de verme escapar tan cobardemente al bosque, me seguirías y tratarías de ser el consolador "tú" que de últimas se te daba desesperadamente bien.

Pero no hice caso a tus palabras. Acuclillado a la orilla del río, con el agua a mis tobillos, mi mano izquierda continuó frotando y lavando con impaciencia el raspón en mi codo derecho.

Te arrodillaste a mi lado, apartaste mi mano y te apoderaste del brazo lastimado. Lo examinaste rápidamente con la mirada, y tu mano se sumergió en la fresca corriente recogiendo un poco de agua que luego vertiste sobre mi herida, acompañada de una suave y curativa caricia que recorrió todo mi brazo hasta mi muñeca, regresando después a la altura del codo para comenzar a friccionar con ligereza el largo del antebrazo en continuos mimos confortadores.

—Eres exigente, Milo.

—Sí.

—El que nunca pierde no aprende a valorar las victorias— dijiste con cierto sonsonete de sermón que me enervó todavía más.

— ¿Y el que siempre pierde? ¿Cuál es su consuelo?— Fruncí el ceño, resoplé cansado.

— Sólo trato de decir que no tienes que ser tan severo contigo mismo. — Tomaste mi barbilla, me obligaste a verte a los ojos. Yo nunca te huía a una mirada, pero en esos momentos tus ojos se veían demasiado poderosos… magnéticos y engañosos.

Carraspeé y me aparté un poco de ti, agachando de nuevo la cabeza mientras me concentraba en colocarme de nuevo las vendas recién lavadas que usaba de muñequeras.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo; todos te admiran, te creen perfecto, te respetan y te siguen. — Y era frustrante para mí ser uno más de ésos.

—Tú no. — Sentí tu sonrisa cuando hablaste, incluso antes de que volteara boquiabierto para atestiguarla en todo su cegador esplendor. Te cruzabas de brazos, divertido ante la imagen que tu mente se había creado de mí.

Dudé si debería dejarte seguir creyendo eso o corregir tu suposición. Mordisqueé nerviosamente la uña de mi pulgar durante algunos segundos, y llegué a una apresurada decisión que se sintió impuesta por algo muy ajeno a mí.

—No estés tan seguro de eso…—murmuré tensándome al instante. Continué cabizbajo y algo sonrojado, ocupándome de lavar las inexistentes impurezas de mis manos, mientras sentía el penetrante efecto de tus ojos sobre todo mi ser. Me dio la impresión de que deseabas extraer algo más de mí, como si presintieras que esa confesión sólo era el ápice de una gran montaña de secretos.

—Irrepetible…— Un inesperado y hechizante susurro, y una caricia que quemó mi mejilla… ¿Yo? ¿Yo era irrepetible, único, para ti?...

Parpadeé varias veces y encorvé la espalda sintiéndome apocado. Tu mano atrapó un delgado mechón de mis cabellos y lo pasó detrás de mi oreja, acomodándolo para que no estorbara en mi rostro.

Después, contradictorio a ese acto, alborotaste mi flequillo al acariciarme bruscamente la cabeza, momentos antes de ponerte de pie y ayudarme a hacer lo mismo, listos para dejar ese lugar.

—Lo que no se repetirá es otra derrota como la de hoy. —Sonreí algo tembloroso, tú respondiste el mismo gesto de manera más segura. Terminamos esa conversación en un tono casual, ligero. No dimos más indicios de lo especial que éramos el uno para el otro.

Aun así, a partir de ese día supe que ya no podrías ser más mi invaluable y amable enemigo. Habías vencido totalmente sobre mí, y yo me sentí tan frágil sabiendo que, a partir de entonces, cualquier cosa que dijeras o hicieras tendría un impacto amplificado sobre mí. Te di sin darme cuenta el poder de devastarme o hacerme estremecer de felicidad. Estaba en tus manos… bueno, no literalmente. Y el deseo de eso no tardó en surgir.

De igual manera en que yo no tardé en mejorar, demasiado. Impulsado principalmente por la necesidad de demostrarte lo bueno que era, lo poderoso que llegaría a ser para que la imagen que tuvieras de mi cambiara de la del niño fastidioso a la de un hombre respetable.

Y cuando me consideré listo, lo suficientemente bueno para que tú no me rechazaras, me atreví a dejarte saber lo que quería; que te quería. Y tú, increíblemente y contra todas las posibilidades que me había hecho en mente, me aceptaste. Aunque… nunca te decidiste a adueñarte de mí por completo…

Fue difícil para mí hacerte mención de eso, pero al final me atreví. No me gustaba sentirme excluido de lo que todos los chicos a mi alrededor comenzaban a experimentar. Mi organismo no me facilitaba la tarea de ser paciente hasta que tú, como el mayor, propusieras dar ese paso. Mis enloquecidas hormonas me tenían soñando contigo a diario y sin tregua. Estaría en alguna plática con mis amigos, y me quedaba ido recordando tus besos y sintiendo mis labios palpitar. Me contaban cosas… y yo me acaloraba imaginando fantasías basadas en eso. Quería que me tocaras… estaba cansado de tener que hacerlo solo.

—Aah…— tuve que morderme fuertemente el interior de mi mejilla para controlarme; irónico si lo que buscaba con mis propias caricias era precisamente perder el control.

Mi cuerpo se retorcía, mis piernas se tensaban antes de temblar, mi cabeza se agitaba de lado a lado y mi espalda se arqueaba, mis manos estaban muy ocupadas como para limpiar el sudor de mi frente…

De pronto, tus pasos resonaron fuera de la habitación, al final del pasillo y aproximándose. Gruñí frustrado y como pude me levanté, recogí mi ropa del suelo y llegué tropezando hasta el baño, encerrándome allí para flagelarme bajo el chorro de agua fría de la regadera.

Minutos después, salí de mi fingida ducha. Tú ya estabas tumbado en la cama, ojos cerrados y zapatos en el suelo, en pantaloncillos y camiseta para dormir.

Dejé caer la toalla en la que enrollaba todo mi cuerpo y trepé a la cama; tú como mi objetivo. Apenas sentiste el movimiento del colchón, estiraste el brazo intentando alcanzarme y abrazarme. En ese instante tus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido al sentirme desnudo. Me miraste incierto. Yo te sonreía nerviosamente mientras me acomodaba sobre ti, hasta terminar sentado encima de tus caderas.

Esa mirada confusa se convirtió en una escandalizada cuando comencé a empujar tu camiseta hacia arriba, revelando tu abdomen y acariciándote insistentemente, animándote a salir de ese pasmado estado y cooperar un poco conmigo.

Y por un momento pensé que lo harías, que te agradaba lo que hacía, pues tus manos apretaron mis muslos con fuerza haciéndome respingar. Tu respiración de pronto estaba agitada, tus manos se deslizaban hasta mis rodillas y volvían a subir a mis caderas, en repetitivas y estremecedoras caricias. Tus pupilas lucían oscuras y dilatadas, concentradas sólo en mí… ¡Me deseabas!

Y yo me encontraba en éxtasis por eso. Sonreí fascinado, y comencé a moverme siguiendo puro instinto, en suaves balanceos que se suponía que resultarían incitantes para ti.

Gruñiste, resoplaste, giraste tus ojos hacia arriba, pero no permitiste que te extrajera más reacciones como esas. Me empujaste y rodaste dejándome recostado en la cama… me diste un pequeño beso en los labios y acariciaste mi brazo a modo de consuelo.

—Es muy pronto, ¿no crees?...— ¿Y qué se suponía que yo debía decir? _"¡No! ¡Te quiero ya!" _…me habrías rechazado con mayor brusquedad, y yo ya de por sí me sentía morir.

—Sí…lo lamento, iré a vestirme. — Falseé una sonrisa y me levanté de la cama, pausando para buscar un pijama del ropero y luego apresurarme al baño.

Lloré ahí dentro. No supe si tú lo percibiste… con seguridad sí.

Volví a odiarte. Y cuando mi llanto se controló, regresé a tus brazos.

Nunca tendría suficiente de ese refugio, jamás encontraría otro igual. Incluso disgustado contigo, o mortificado con cualquier otra cosa, un abrazo tuyo siempre era la solución calmante perfecta.

Cuando me privaron de eso, me sentí perdido, indefenso, vulnerable, insignificante y terriblemente solo.

E incluso con lo tan antinatural que me resultaba, te odié una vez más.

—¡Saga!— Entré corriendo al templo. Era la víspera a un día importante para nosotros y esa noche traía un presente para ti.

Había pasado un año desde que prácticamente te exigí que fueras mi pareja. Y aunque tú no querías hacer nada grande para celebrarlo, sabía que apreciarías el pequeño regalo que te llevaba.

Al no encontrarte, me eché sobre la cama y extraje de una bolsita de tela una pequeña figura de madera que yo mismo había tallado. Eran simples siluetas, una más alta que la otra. Me aseguré de no separarlas mientras las hacía con mi navaja, estaban unidas de lo que se suponía eran manos. Era un diseño tosco, no tenían detalles minuciosos, y sólo yo y tú —cuando te lo explicara— sabríamos que ese más bajito supuestamente era yo, y el más grande, y al que dejé una pequeña marca en el hombro, eras tú.

Suspiré contento y a la vez intranquilo, pensando que tal vez te parecería muy infantil de mi parte el darte esto, pero igualmente, con la certeza de que entenderías el cariño que el gesto significaba.

Me giré de costado rebotando animadamente en la cama, examinando mi pequeña creación y esperando ansioso tu regreso. Ya estaba anocheciendo y tú no tardarías más.

Fue una preocupación infinita la que me sacudió cuando la luz de la mañana me avisó que me había quedado dormido esperándote. Porque era claro que no habías llegado… no importaba que tan tarde terminaras de algún encargo, siempre me dabas un beso que me hacía retorcer en mis sueños, avisándome que a partir de entonces te tendría a mi lado por si deseaba abrazar algo durante mi descanso. Siempre despertaba apresando tu cintura como si en ello se me fuera la vida.

Ese amanecer no fue como el de todos los días.

Ese día sería uno que yo maldeciría eternamente, imposible de olvidar y comprender.

No salí del templo en toda la jornada, esperando no perderme tu regreso de donde fuera que te hubieras demorado. La noche llegó con insoportable rapidez, y no te trajo consigo. Nadie más que yo en la inmensa protección del templo de Géminis, hecho ovillo en la cama y abrazándome a mí mismo porque tú no estabas para realizar esa tarea que tan envidiablemente bien se te daba.

Entre lo que las lágrimas me permitían ver, no quité la vista de la figura de madera que nos representaba y que descansaba en la mesa de noche, hasta que en la madrugada el sueño finalmente me venció. Más bien, me rendí cobardemente a ese temporal escape…

De ahí en adelante, todo fue una pesadilla viviente.

Los años pasaron, tu ausencia alargándose con ellos. Y yo continuaba "sobreviviendo" con la interminable incertidumbre de cuál habría sido tu destino. Porque por más que pudiera despreciarte por haber desaparecido de manera tan desconsiderada, una parte de mí no paraba de extrañarte, de convencerse de que no me habrías dejado así si no fuera porque algo de tremenda importancia te impidió actuar de otra forma.

Era desesperante, a cada día me consumía pensando en ti, ¿Dónde estarías?, ¿Te encontrarías bien? ¿Me extrañarías, o recordarías siquiera? ¿Te habrías alejado por mi culpa? De lo único que podía estar seguro era que estabas vivo. Tu cosmos se continuaba percibiendo, tenue pero siempre existente.

Hasta una noche, en que lo sentí fuerte y cercano.

Habrían sido meros meses antes de la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce… estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando mis sentidos me alertaron, y tras levantarme de la cama me vestí apresuradamente en los primeros pants que encontré. Llegué descalzo y con el torso desnudo a la entrada de mi templo. Y me paré en seco cuando te vi.

Me dabas la espalda, te encontrabas sentado en los últimos escalones, usando una sencilla y larga túnica blanca, que con la luz del anochecer lucía más bien azulada. Tu cabellera oscura ondeaba a la brisa y llevaba tu aroma a mi nariz. Olías a llovizna, a tierra mojada después de un aguacero… refrescante, sedativo.

No pude disfrutar de esa esencia mucho tiempo más porque la inmediata formación de lágrimas congestionó mi nariz.

Exhalé tu nombre inaudiblemente, pero aunque no hubieras escuchado, era seguro que no tardarías mucho más pretendiendo no saber que estaba a tus espaldas.

Te pusiste de pie y giraste en el acto. Nunca asimilé como no me desmayé en ese instante…

Lucías diferente. Los cambios no eran precisamente físicos, no los más notables. Pero parecías otra persona; tu cosmos —ya que podía explorarlo con mayor minuciosidad—era uno abatido, miserable… la sonrisa que me regalabas, lastimera y triste. Y tus ojos… los ojos en los que me encantaba perderme, eran la melancolía materializada.

—Saga… ¿Qué…?

—Shh…— Y mis entrañas que se estrujaban sulfuradas por escuchar tu voz…

Callé mientras te acercabas. Y cuando tu mano tocó vacilantemente mi mejilla, me sentí derretir y mis lágrimas escurrieron con renovado impulso.

Incliné la cabeza, tú te acercaste encorvándote y ladeando el rostro, buscando un ángulo para besarme con una dulzura que tenía demasiado tiempo sin experimentar.

Tuve el instinto de abrazarte, pero me convencí de que no podía… no debía ni siquiera responder al cálido contacto de tus labios, como inevitablemente lo hacía… Después de todo, ¿Cómo te atrevías a exigirme un beso después de lo sucedido?

Guiado por mi dolor, me ordené empujarte, golpearte, pero apenas un puñetazo acerté contra tu rostro cuando alcanzaste a sujetar mis muñecas y me miraste aterrado.

Te diste cuenta de que yo no era el mismo niño al que abandonaste.

Tus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, lágrimas cayeron como un par de gotas de sangre brotaron de la herida que había provocado en tu labio. Y yo, en contra de todos mis deseos y racionalizaciones, me sentí culpable.

Gimoteé hastiado de todo el tumulto de emociones contradictorias que me tenían presa, y en un arrebato tomé tu rostro entre mis manos, lamí delirantemente esos labios probando tu sangre, tu saliva, recordando y engañándome, imaginando que tan sólo ayer había estado así de cerca de ti. Y es que de esa manera llegué a sentirlo cuando tus brazos se amoldaron con imperecedera usanza alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Por qué?… ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!— balbuceé demandante cuando cesé mis descontrolados besos y te abracé restregando el rostro contra tu cuello.

—Lo lamento… —suspiraste. Rechiné los dientes en frustración.

Después guardé silencio, aunque abría la boca cada tanto de minutos cuando se me ocurría algo que decir, tan sólo para cerrarla enseguida al presentir que no tendrías respuestas para mí, al menos ninguna que me pudiera confortar.

Fue tanto el tiempo que pasamos inmóviles en esa misma posición, apresándonos mutuamente sin disminuir fuerzas, que llegó el momento en que nuestras piernas —jamás nuestros brazos— se cansaron, y en silencioso acuerdo nos movimos hasta la columna más cercana y nos sentamos en el piso aprovechando su soporte.

Siguiendo una vieja costumbre, aplasté mi nariz contra tu estómago y rodeé fuertemente tu cintura con mis brazos. Te escuchaba suspirar en exceso, te sentía viéndome aunque mis ojos estaban cerrados, negándose insulsamente a derramar más lágrimas. Pero las afables caricias que dabas a mi cabello intensificaban el agridulce sentimiento que verte nuevamente me causaba, y así, mi llanto no paraba.

Me empujaste suavemente del hombro, apartándome de tu cuerpo lo suficiente para poder acercarte y besarme otra vez, veces…

Me colgué a tu cuello y profundicé ese conjunto de besos en el que nos enfrascamos por incontables minutos, disfrutándonos con irreal lentitud y mesura, dejando las horas pasar, o al menos yo sufrí esa impresión. Estaba seguro, una vez que nos apartamos, de que no debía faltar mucho para el amanecer.

Quedé recostado boca arriba sobre tus muslos, tu brazo a través de mi pecho y yo con ambas manos aferrándome a él. Tu expresión era nostálgica cada vez que me observabas, lo cual era a todo instante. Tus caricias, cariñosas y remisas. Y yo continuaba asfixiándome con el anhelo de escuchar tu voz.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunté mientras limpiaba la humedad en mis mejillas, parpadeando sin parar porque no estaba seguro de querer ver tu reacción, y le temía a tu respuesta.

—A veces. —Sonreíste apagadamente, como al parecer era la única forma en que sabías hacerlo. Las sonrisas que alguna vez te enseñé se te habían olvidado…

— ¿Tú? — Momentáneamente sí. Pero eso no duraría.

—Lo estaré si te quedas. —Tenía que hacerte sentir un poco responsable, al menos lograr que la culpabilidad te hiciera permanecer a mi lado para resarcirte.

—Me encantaría, pero pronto tendré que irme. —Entendí hasta muy tarde cómo es que podías hablar con esa naturalidad, totalmente resignado a que las cosas nunca más serían como tú o yo quisiéramos. Sumisión era la única opción que te quedaba… pero en ese entonces yo no tenía idea…

— ¿A dónde? ¡No!... Iré contigo… — Entré en pánico y me incorporé para abrazarte, más bien anclarme a ti rehusándome a soltarte jamás.

Las palmas de tus manos recorrieron gentilmente mi espalda, adelantándose a consolar los sollozos que pronto soltaría.

—Lo siento, Milo— murmuraste a mi oído. Cuando mencionaste mi nombre tu voz se quebró.

—Saga, por favor… —Negaste débilmente, y a mí no me quedó más que continuar con las lágrimas que poco servían para liberar mi pena. Recargaste el rostro sobre mi cabeza, acariciando tu mejilla entre mis cabellos.

—Te amo — Di un respingo cuando mi pecho punzó al escucharte, y solté un corto quejido que hizo sonar a mi voz ahogada.

—Yo también…— Cuando lo que quería era detestarte.

No dijimos nada más. A partir de ese momento nos comunicamos a través de suspiros y cambios en el ímpetu de nuestro indisoluble abrazo. Sin embargo, mis férreas intenciones de no perderte de nuevo se vieron truncadas… Traté hasta el máximo de mis energías de no dormirme, pero tu cálida presencia era un fuerte narcótico. Irónicamente, el sueño al que sucumbí contra todas mis fuerzas resultó ser el descanso más relajado que había experimentado desde tu partida.

Amanecí en mi cama, adivinando que tú me habrías llevado hasta ahí.

Rendido, demasiado exhausto como para seguir lamentándome por lo mismo una vez más, continué soportando cada día con docilidad. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que te volviera a ver convertido en alguien distinto, comportándote atrozmente. No pude reconocerte hasta que la vida te abandonaba.

Eras tú de nuevo y al fin, pero ya no podrías ser mío.

Y ya no quiero pensar en nada más. No quiero revivir el impacto que fue verte vistiendo un Surplice, la amargura al lastimarte, la decepción, la realización de mi estupidez, y el conocimiento de que terminarías apartado de mí otra insoportable vez más.

Con un suspiro largo me despido del sol que termina de ocultarse y, mientras el firmamento se tiñe de negro, me encamino de regreso hacia el silencio de mi templo.

**.::::..::::.**


	3. Accomplished reality

**ALL THE BEAUTY**

**:. Accomplished reality.:**

Quería llegar a casa, imitar a la persona que consumía todo el espacio en sus pensamientos y abstraerse como aquél lo había hecho, encerrarse en su templo y no salir más. No necesitaba hacerlo si jamás se lo encontraría afuera.

Si Saga no podía estar en otro lugar más que en su mente, Milo no se dedicaría a otra cosa que no fuera cavilar en él. Sería suyo, se consagraría a su adoración, aunque el otro no tuviera conocimiento de ello.

La situación para Saga era terriblemente similar. En su cabeza no hacía más que repetir recuerdos, como si los estuviera proyectando en alguna inexistente pantalla de neuronas. Y su protagonista, como siempre y sin que resultara inesperado, era el dueño de dos particulares y chispeantes ojos turquesas.

Tal imagen era más vívida de lo acostumbrado, mientras yacía tumbado en su cama analizando con escrutinio y dedicación el objeto que sostenía entre sus manos.

Sufrió un sobresalto doloroso al sentir el cosmos de Milo aproximándose a su templo.

Normalmente, Saga ignoraría al mencionado y lo dejaría pasar sin mostrarse ante él, como hacía con todo el que pisara su casa. Era un guardián silencioso e invisible.

Pero en esos momentos estaban tan presentes en su mente y en su corazón las vivencias que había compartido con Milo en un pasado; dulces, amargas, como fueran, en todo momento lo amó y eso no había cambiado ni con la muerte.

Sin autocontrol, sintiéndose como una masa sin voluntad siendo arrastrada por alguna fuerza inherente a sí mismo, pero que pertenecía a alguien más, fue que Saga se levantó. Sin soltar la figurilla de madera, caminó hasta el centro del recinto, por donde Milo tarde o temprano tendría que pasar.

Escorpión finalmente vio su deseo realizado. Vio a lo que deseaba, amaba y añoraba, interceptándolo al colocarse unos cuantos metros frente a él, obstaculizándole el paso.

Una sonrisa apenas existente surcó los labios de Milo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, aunque sus pies no podían esperar a correr, tanto como su boca quería gritar, y sus brazos atrapar a Saga para jamás volverlo a dejar ir.

Controló todos sus impulsos. No quería ahuyentar a Saga al actuar irracionalmente. Y aunque la curiosidad por lo que aquél tendría que decir (suponiendo que diría algo) lo estaba carcomiendo, se mantuvo aparentemente calmo.

No ayudaba a su inquietud el hecho de que Géminis no hacía otra cosa más que mirarlo con abrumadora intensidad, alargando el silencio que lo enervaba al extremo.

Saga percibió la aprensión de Milo y no demoró más en expresar la excusa que había encontrado para buscarlo.

—Milo…tengo algo que darte. — Agachó la cabeza mientras levantaba el objeto a la altura de su estómago, sujetándolo contra sí, sin realmente querer dejarlo ir. Continuó explicando despacio, fijando su vista en la figura de madera.

—La encontré en el cajón de mi buró… es tuya, supongo— suspiró. Esperó a más silencio implantarse, pero Milo no tardó en responder, firme como los pasos que de pronto lo acercaron al mayor.

—No, la hice para ti. —Sonrió, deteniéndose a un cuarto de metro de Saga.

El mayor le miró fugazmente, sorpresa reluciendo en sus ojos antes de que sus pupilas se volvieran a fijar, temblorosas, en un regalo que le había sido entregado con años de retraso.

Divertido por la extrañeza que se apoderó de Saga, Milo continuó:

— ¿Te gusta?... somos nosotros. — Eso ya lo había supuesto, pero escuchar de los labios de Milo esa palabra, "nosotros", le causó a Saga un estrujón de corazón que hizo a los dedos de sus manos comenzar a temblar inconteniblemente.

—La hice hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pude dártela…— suspiró con melancolía, mirando brevemente a la figurilla, y luego de vuelta a Saga, sin poder apreciar bien su rostro pues con lo cabizbajo que estaba sus largos cabellos estorbaban, pero disfrutando aun así de tenerlo tan cerca, y con la posibilidad de incluso conseguir más. Un abrazo, una caricia…esperaba que no tuviera que esperar mucho para eso…

Para variar, las cosas comenzaban a salir como Milo quería. Saga repentinamente buscó sus manos, tocándolas, dándole el objeto que sostenía. Milo sintió a los dedos de aquel sacudirse y en respuesta recibió rápidamente lo ofrecido.

—S-sostenla…—balbuceó, a sabiendas de que terminaría tirándola con su torpeza.

Milo había tenido suficiente por el momento con esos pequeños roces de sus manos, pero Saga, inesperada y gratamente, le daría más.

—Gracias… —murmuró al abrazarse del menor. Milo, aturdido y todavía sosteniendo el regalo de Saga, no respondió enseguida y solo se dejó atrapar por los brazos que lo rodeaban fuertes y cálidos, haciéndole sentir pequeño, seguro, y apreciado.

Apenas cerraba los ojos y recargaba la cabeza en la base del cuello de Saga, cuando éste lentamente se despegó de él. Milo tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gimotear en reclamo.

—No sigas — rogó Géminis, tratando de sonreír pero consiguiendo no más que un tembloroso movimiento de sus labios. Milo parpadeó confundido, sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería el mayor.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sigas tu camino. Quédate aquí. — Dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Milo para terminar de convencerlo. Era el primero después de mucho tiempo; fugaz y sin pretensiones, sincero e inocente. Titubeante, como cada átomo de Saga.

Milo ladeó el rostro tratando de ocultar su sonroje ante una petición que revelaba algo que él mismo planeaba hacer. Saga no iba a dejar pasar el hermoso espectáculo de esas ruborizadas mejillas, así que se apresuró a despejar los cabellos que habían cubierto parcialmente la cara de Milo.

Después, olvidando su inseguridad, consolidó una firme unión entre sus manos y lo llevó hacia la recámara.

Al entrar, Milo echó un vistazo alrededor. Al contrario de lo previsible, no tenía demasiado tiempo de haber visitado ese lugar. Antes de la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce, acudía con regularidad y pasaba algunas de sus solitarias noches ahí. Era un sitio que siempre le había hecho sentir seguro, tal como el dueño de dicho templo, quien, ignorante a las cavilaciones del menor, le apresó fuertemente de la cintura y le hizo caminar hasta la cama, sobre la cual ambos se tiraron de manera poco ceremonial.

Dejando atrás las posiciones de perfil en las que habían aterrizado, Milo reptó hasta quedar encima de Saga, enredando sus piernas con él y ocasionando agradables roces con toda la intención de por medio. Flexionó los brazos sobre el pecho de Géminis, quien acarició en suaves vaivenes los costados del menor. Y se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en lo a veces tanto y otras veces tan poco que parecían haber cambiado.

—Es como…—Como si todo hubiera sido una desagradable pesadilla de la que recién despertaban.

Suspirando aliviado por eso, Saga acarició la mejilla de Milo, quien entendía y compartía esa sensación de "pausa y sigue" que la vida había puesto a la imposible perfección que eran juntos.

—Como nunca debió dejar de serlo— completó Milo, antes de moverse y arrastrar a Saga consigo hasta que sus cabezas descansaron sobre las almohadas.

A compás buscaron abrazarse de nuevo. Después de toda la distancia que se les había sido impuesta no iban a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo en el que pudieran tener contacto.

La diferencia más notable consistía en que ahora Saga era quien sentía la necesidad de acurrucar el rostro en el cuello de Milo, de colar los brazos bajo los de aquél y de sentirse protegido por la dulce tibieza que emanaba. Y Milo era quien, posesivo, le apresaba recargando la mejilla sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo sujeto contra sí con inquebrantable firmeza, tal como era su determinación de nunca más perderlo.

Esa noche el menor finalmente dormiría tranquilo, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente el otro estaría todavía ahí. En contradicción, fue Saga quien no encontró a Milo a su lado cuando abrió los ojos al alba.

— ¡Saga!— De inmediato se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia donde la voz de Milo había provenido. Al encontrarlo, tuvo que detener repentinamente su caminar.

Le recibió una sonrisa radiante. Milo no ocultó su satisfacción ante la sorpresa que se apoderó de las afiladas facciones de Saga. Le había llamado justo cuando le sintió despertar. Él lo hizo media hora atrás y se entretuvo nadando en la piscina de una de las áreas privadas del templo.

Se recargó en el borde, apoyando los codos y sosteniendo el rostro entre sus manos, dando una apariencia cercana a angelical si no fuera por el chispeo travieso de sus grandes ojos, y la descarada desnudez en la que se encontraba.

Saga no podía ver el cuerpo de Milo por entero; el agua tocaba bajo sus hombros y así pegado contra el borde de la piscina se escondía de él, pero al observar el montoncito de ropas que yacían en un extremo al pie de las escalinatas, concluyó lo único razonable. Para comprobarlo tuvo que sobreponerse a su temporal alelamiento y avanzar varios pasos, hasta que llegó frente a Milo y se agachó hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

Arqueó sus labios discretamente y entrecerró sus ojos en suspicacia. Milo pestañeó con un falso aire inocente, a la vez que atrapaba con una mano la muñeca de Saga. Éste se inclinó para echar un vistazo sobre el hombro del menor, y tal como esperaba, no encontrar ninguna prenda que tapara a Milo más allá de su espalda baja. El agua estaba quieta, así que podía distinguir detalles sin mucha dificultad.

Milo deseaba que Saga hiciera mucho más que sólo admirar su trasero. Así que, facilitado por la curiosa asomada del mayor, le jaló bruscamente del frente de su camisa y se hizo hacia atrás, dándole espacio en donde caer al agua.

Saga emergió batallando con una maraña empapada de cabellos que cubrieron su rostro. Milo se acercó, no precisamente a ayudarlo, sino a buscar entre esos mechones oscuros espacio suficiente para despejar los labios del gemelo con caricias de los suyos. En medio de ese beso ambos se sumergieron; Saga apresó la cintura de Milo mientras aquel sujetaba sus hombros y le empujaba lentamente hacia abajo.

Permanecieron unos cuantos centímetros bajo el agua durante el tiempo que pudieron aguantar sin respirar… en la boca del otro ya no encontraban aire, no más que la sofocante tibieza de sus salivas. Se despegaron y regresaron a la superficie para conseguir oxígeno con bruscas inhalaciones.

La problemática cabellera de Saga esta vez cayó totalmente hacia atrás, pero Milo, disfrutando más el aspecto despeinado, se acercó a Saga y enredó ambas manos en su nuca mientras lo atraía a un nuevo beso, y en el proceso masajeaba insistentemente su azulada melena, alborotando unos cuantos mechones que quedaron erguidos en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Al separarse sonrió satisfecho de la fachada desordenada que observó en el mayor. Sus ojos recorrieron a Saga de arriba a abajo, tomando nota de cada gota de agua que adornaba sus mejillas. Notó un par de botones que habían sido sueltos de su camisa cuando lo jaló hacia el agua, y decidió que varios más de esos pequeños tendrían que sacrificarse para su conveniencia.

Observó gustoso como la delgada tela de esa prenda se adhería atractivamente a su pecho y podía apreciar así las marcas de sus músculos y las pequeñas sombras de sus pezones. Hacia abajo, el asunto se complicaba por un oscuro pantalón, y al llegar a apreciar sus pies, Milo enseguida rió.

— ¡Quítate los zapatos!— Saga agachó la vista y frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera se había retirado el calzado cuando se acostaron a dormir. Siguiendo de inmediato la orden de Milo, dio la vuelta y dejó los zapatos en el margen de la piscina.

Por iniciativa propia se deshizo también de su cinturón, y comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón cuando sintió a Milo pegándose a su espalda, apartando sus manos para encargarse él mismo de aquella tarea.

—Yo lo haré— susurró cerca de su oído, antes de besar el lado de su cuello. Saga no opuso resistencia. Milo lo distraía demasiado al friccionarse suavemente contra él y al repetir esos pequeños besos sobre su cuello. Saga no hizo más que disfrutar en inmovilidad hasta que las prendas que protegían sus extremidades inferiores fueron desaparecidas.

Saga contuvo su respiración al sentir el aturdidor contacto de la pelvis de Milo contra sus glúteos. Velozmente llevó las manos hacia atrás y apretó con fuerza los muslos del menor, quien se abrazó a la cintura de Géminis y apoyó el rostro de lado sobre su nuca.

Tras varios minutos que les sirvieron para asimilar las extraordinarias sensaciones que esa cercanía les traía, Milo se animó a mover sus manos en trémulas caricias sobre el abdomen de Saga, para después deslizar una de ellas hacia abajo y tocar tentativamente la hombría del mayor. Éste balanceó por instinto sus caderas, hacia delante buscando atención de los dedos de Milo, y hacia atrás originando un provocativo roce contra aquél.

Saga escuchó un agudo gemidito que le hizo suspirar entrecortado. Las manos que acariciaban las piernas de Escorpio abandonaron su tarea y llegaron al frente.

Dos manos izquierdas se entrelazaron sobre la cintura de Saga, y la derecha de éste cubrió la de Milo, instándole a convertir esas vacilantes caricias en un consumado apresamiento de su miembro. Milo le complació, estimulándole y avivando su erección hasta que el menor recordó un pequeño detalle pendiente.

Empujó a Saga haciéndole dar la vuelta, y huyéndole a su insaciable mirada se ocupó de desabotonar su camisa lo más presuroso que sus nerviosos dedos le permitieron. Dificultando su misión, Saga colocó las manos en la espalda baja de Milo y lo atrajo decididamente contra él. El muchacho cesó por un momento en su tarea, quedándose totalmente quieto y cerrando los ojos para capturar en su memoria cada escalofrío.

Saga acarició con insistencia sus glúteos y se movió ocasionando fricciones entre sus penes, perturbando al menor de tal manera que terminó por jalonear con fuerza la camisa del gemelo, hasta dejar a la maltratada prenda flotando cerca de ellos.

Finalmente pudo plantar las manos sobre la firmeza de su pecho, deslizar los dedos por la húmeda tersura de su piel, sentir a esa suavidad erizarse bajo sus yemas, y saborearla una vez que se inclinó hacia el cuello de Saga y con ávidos besos se hizo camino hacia abajo. Apenas conocía la solidez de sus pectorales, y se divertía en un breve juego entre traviesa lengua y atormentados pezones, cuando Saga le apartó gentilmente obligándolo a enderezarse.

Milo se contuvo de reclamar la interrupción a su festín cuando los labios del mayor se adhirieron sobre su hombro; comenzaron la trayectoria hacia su cuello mientras dos grandes manos recorrían su espalda y tórax por intervalos. Saga delineó su mandíbula con pequeños besos que originaron graciosos soniditos, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó juguetonamente.

El menor se retorció y enseguida dos brazos lo atraparon con poderío. Milo dio vuelta sin librarse del apresamiento. El torso de Saga presionó su espalda. Encogió los hombros, tratando de caber mejor en el abrazo de Saga, ladeando la cabeza para darle espacio a aquél de recargar la barbilla en su hombro y luego llenar toda esa área de substanciosos besos.

Las manos del gemelo no permanecieron inmóviles; iban y venían por la agraciada anatomía de Milo, estudiaban cada rincón y descubrían los puntos más sensibles de esa piel color miel, de sabor tan dulce como su apariencia advertía.

El de ojos turquesas apenas si lograba asimilar que realmente fuera Saga quien lo tocaba de esa forma, quien le consentía con imparables caricias y le enloquecía con cada suspiro quemante. Tal como él, Saga se encontraba completamente excitado y se lo mostraba con la invariable cercanía que compartían. Aquél era plenamente consciente de su estado y lo incrementaba con seguidas visitas de sus dedos sobre su miembro engordado.

Era tan complicado creerlo porque recordaba al griego de años atrás, cuando tantas veces le evitó por su ridícula e injustificada preocupación, y su memoria no acaba de colocarlo como el hombre que se removía provocativamente a sus espaldas. Lo había imaginado infinidad de veces, lo había soñado y se había frustrado con ello, había esperado, anhelándolo sólo a él, permitiéndose ese tipo de intimidad únicamente hasta ahora y antes con nadie más.

Finalmente había conseguido la realidad que tantas veces elaboró como fantasía en su mente. Y no tenía comparación. Era utópico, insoportablemente asombroso pero imposible de renunciar.

Saga pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Tener al menor entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo que había pasado resignado, sufriendo por la distancia, no dejaba de sentirse irreal, indebidamente bien.

Milo siempre le había hecho sentir así; era la más grande de las dichas inmerecidas.

—Saga…—jadeó el menor, entrecerrando sus ojos, rogando por algo, por lo que fuera, por lo que seguía, por más, por todo.

—Mmh...— Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, ansioso, y dio un preciso empujón al gemelo, torturando su erección y robándole un grave sonido gutural que sus oídos disfrutaron en desmedida.

Sonrió cuando Saga le hizo acercarse al borde, donde Milo apoyó ambas manos, y respiró profundo en preparación a lo que presentía que le conmocionaría hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Sus suposiciones como correctas pocos segundos después. Trató de enterrar las uñas en el azulejo cuando Saga deslizó un dedo a través de su ajustada entrada. Se sintió desvanecer con cada movimiento que llevaba a cabo en su interior; circular, lento, duplicando la cantidad de delgados intrusos hasta quedar conforme de sentir a sus paredes ceder fácilmente, completamente dispuesto a recibirlo.

Milo ya no quería esperar más. Gemía desesperado, su frente sudaba en exceso y apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. Agradecía enormemente encontrarse rodeado de agua ya que así no se sentía tan pesado y sus piernas lograban mantenerse firmes. Aunque dichas extremidades terminaron flaqueando cuando Milo las separó mientras arqueaba la espalda, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó el borde de la piscina a la vez que movía sus caderas, alzándolas lo más que podía, ofreciéndose sin vergüenza a Saga.

Éste estaba bastante hechizado por la embotadora calidez que descubría con las yemas de sus dedos. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios suspiraban continuamente. Cada poro de su piel hormigueaba, llamando al abrumado cerebro del gemelo para que respondiera y se apoderara de ese estrecho canal.

El calor crecía a cada segundo, los cubría como una nube densa y pesada, hasta que resultó demasiado difícil de aguantar. Milo sentía que sus mejillas explotarían de tanto que ardían con un rojo intenso, y Saga estaba seguro de que pronto ensordecería por los descontrolados latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Sa-ga!—apenas si articuló, y enseguida tuvo que abrir sus labios todavía más, en un mudo grito de sorpresa ante la inmediatez con la que el mayor obedeció esa vez, despojándolo de la acción de sus dedos para rápidamente invadirlo de manera más significativa con la sensible punta de su miembro.

Milo se mantuvo en la mayor inmovilidad y silencio posible en lo que esa invasión se completaba. Su cuerpo abrazó al rígido miembro de Saga, sus sentidos absorbieron el dolor, disfrutaron de la inicial incomodidad, su cerebro pareció burbujear, y sólo fue hasta que Saga comenzó a embestir contra él rítmicamente que sus labios se convirtieron en unos escandalosos, y el tiempo finalmente pareció dejar de congelarse para correr con impresionante rapidez.

El agua a su alrededor se mantenía relativamente calma mientras ellos se envolvían en esa frenética fusión, mas la sensación se hallarse revueltos en alguna invisible tormenta era sufrida por ambos. Sin embargo, se tenían el uno al otro para consolarse, para soportar ese descomunal remolino de sensaciones que los azotaría inclemente hasta que una recompensa llegara.

No faltaba mucho para ese codiciado clímax. Saga ya lo sentía bullir en sus entrañas. Sus jadeos desesperados lo anunciaban, sus dedos se enterraban en las caderas de Milo sabiendo que necesitaría de un sostén cuando alcanzara el límite, y sus enérgicas arremetidas ya estaban lejos de poder ser controladas, si es que intentaba hacerlo.

No había razón para tal barbaridad. Milo lo habría matado si alguna pausa hubiera interrumpido el fantástico proceso que era sentir a Saga entrar y salir parcialmente de él, con cadencia y constancia, con cada vez mayor ímpetu y arrebato, rozando un punto que mandaba deliciosos mareos a su cabeza y exacerbaba el incendio que viajaba líquido por sus venas.

Tras un momento de total tensión en el encendido cuerpo de Saga, éste agravó la placentera experiencia de Milo con el simple hecho de eyacular y llenarlo, haciéndole sentir totalmente completo, finalmente perteneciéndole y cumpliendo con ello el más ambicioso de sus deseos.

Durante los instantes en que un violento orgasmo lo sacudió revolucionando la percepción de su mundo, Milo se preguntó si el causante de tal éxtasis sería conocedor de la descomunal medida en que lo amaba. Si comprendería que el acto compartido representaba para él todo; resumía su entrega y su fortuna al ser posesión de aquél, satisfacía la vital necesidad de sentirse apreciado por el otro, complacía a su propio corazón demente por amarlo con todas las implicaciones de la palabra. Y, simplemente, le hacía sonreír.

Era un perezoso desvío de sus labios; una sonrisa a medias, inconsciente y fatigada, mientras cruzaba los brazos y recargaba la mejilla sobre éstos, suspirando al ser empujado contra la pared de la piscina por el cuerpo ligeramente más grande de Saga, quien se recargó contra él, abrazó su cintura y exhaló agotado entre sus ensortijados cabellos.

Cuando se hizo de más energías, Géminis levantó los brazos, buscando enredarlos con los de Milo para incrementar la comodidad de la improvisada almohada sobre la que el joven apoyaba de lado el rostro. Saga pudo así acercarse más, hasta acariciar su mejilla contra la del menor, mimándose mutuamente con la tibieza que anunciaban sus intensos sonrojes.

Besó con ternura la comisura de sus labios, a lo que Milo gimoteó despacio y contento.

— ¿Me dejarás cuidarte?—susurró Saga, antes de repetir un pequeño beso en ese mismo sitio donde se nacía una sonrisa.

No obstante, esa incipiente mueca desapareció. Milo se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Saga, luciendo una expresión un tanto contrariada.

— ¿Cuidarme?... Ya no necesito que me cuides, Saga. Nunca lo necesité. – Inclinó la cabeza y colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, acariciando con timidez.

—Lo único que siempre he querido es que... me ames — musitó melancólicamente. Saga tendía a ser poco acertado con sus palabras, y Milo recordaba con bastante claridad esa característica del mayor que en ocasiones resultaba enternecedora, pero ciertas veces necesitaba escuchar cosas muy distintas de sus labios…

—Eso nunca dejé de hacerlo, Milo.

…cosas como esas, que despertaron un centelleo gratamente sorprendido en sus ojos, cuyo azul resplandeció más magnético que nunca.

Saga frunció ligeramente el ceño y torció sus labios, sin comprender del todo el efecto que cada sonido de su garganta tenía sobre Milo.

Escorpión sonrió radiante. Podría haber saltado encantado, pero supuso que eso sería demasiado infantil. En lugar de eso, subió las manos a cada lado del cuello de Saga y se acercó lo suficiente para atrapar los labios de aquél entre los suyos, succionarlos con suavidad y abandonarlos rápidamente para dejarlos tentados.

Saga se contuvo de buscar más de esa dulzura que la boca de Milo guardaba para él de manera ilimitada. Podía esperar por un beso, cuando la mirada de aquél le distraía con una sobrecogedora intensidad que le condicionó, a partir de ese momento y para siempre, a respirar a ritmo con cada uno de sus adorables pestañeos.

Rendidos al hechizo de esos ojos, los labios de Saga formaron una sonrisa; amplia y franca, esperanzada y hasta inocente. De esas que hacía mucho tiempo no lucía… de esas que a Milo tanto le gustaban y que a nadie más pertenecerían. Las había aprendido con él.

**.::Fin::.**


End file.
